justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Feel So Right
"Feel So Right" by Imposs ft. Konshens is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancer *Black hair which is permed to the side *An orange snapback hat *A white bodysuit with a few red points *Orange sneakers. Background The background is mainly black with colored triangles (/\) which reflect onto the floor giving the appearance of diamonds. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2. Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake. Gold Move 3. 'Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup There is 1 gold move in the Mashup. *'Gold Move 1: Same as gold move 3 from the Classic version and it is the last move. FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move 1 Mashup Feel So Right has a Mashup which can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *'Feel So Right' (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Dun N' Dusted (JD3) *María (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Follow The Leader (Sweat) (JD2014) *Good Feeling (JD4) *'Feel So Right' (JD2014) Captions Feel So Right ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Check My Style * Feel So Street * Shake Vibes * Snake Vibes * Street Charm * Urban Waves Trivia *When it was announced, people thought the game was going to feature a MAX song of the same name (which is Japanese). * This is the first Imposs song; this makes You're On My Mind on Just Dance 2015 the second. **This is the 2nd Konshens song, which makes Jamaican Dance the first. *The mashup has only one gold move, which comes from original dance. *The mashup is a regular mashup, however it has lot of Sweat dancers. Maybe it was going to be marked as Sweat, but a labelling error occurred. * The dancer for Limbo freezes in the Mashup during her second appearance for a moment before her portion commences. * If you look closely to the dancer's hat in an HD picture,you can tell that ther's a reversed Yankees' logo on it. *In the mashup the dancer for Troublemaker is very close to the screen. Gallery jd2014feelsoright.jpg Feelsorightavatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 138.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 feelsoright.jpg|Feel So Right SJOP41 b4ccc8ec 14.png feel so right pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Just Dance 2014 - Feel So Right - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1413254585 File:Just_dance_now_Feel_so_right_5_stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without alternate routines